


Alluring

by drepanoidea



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drepanoidea/pseuds/drepanoidea
Summary: In the 80s, Pickles was something of a sex icon. Nathan's secretly pretty into it.





	

In the 80s, Pickles was something of a sex icon. Before they grew closer, Nathan was aware of that, albeit on a surface level. The guy was in a wildly popular glam metal band, of course he did some raunchy photoshoots or whatever. As they got to know each other, however, that facet of his personality made itself more apparent; in the way Pickles posed as he leaned over a counter to speak to a seated Nathan, in his voice when he’d catch the redhead crooning out a few bars of some Snakes n’ Barrels hit when he thought nobody could hear him.

Now, years later, and far, _far_ closer to Pickles, Nathan was still struck sometimes with that same odd feeling. It curled deep in his gut, wormed its way into the back of his brain; how many lonely fans had fantasized about having Pickles in their bed, dreamed of making him shiver and moan, and here he was, doing exactly what those sad jackoffs never could. The same man who’d posed for magazines half-naked, python wrapped around his arm, red hair teased and hairsprayed to hell and back, makeup smeared just so- breathlessly begging for _him_ , for Nathan, the thought of it almost made his head spin.

He couldn't get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed, that's the only way i'll know if i should write more :''')


End file.
